


Watch Me Watch You

by StarkerKeyz



Series: WinterIronSpider Poly/Triad [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Open Relationship, Oral Sex, Peter has a crush on Tony, Polyamory, Semi-Public Sex, Tony watches but does not participate, blowjobs at a gala, in this fic the only relationship is between Peter and Bucky, later in the series it's winterironspider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkerKeyz/pseuds/StarkerKeyz
Summary: Peter's heavy lidded gaze finds Tony easily; talking to a dignitary or something. Peter should know, he’s looked at the files Tony had prepared for everyone that agreed to go to this gala, but all thoughts of politics and business flies out of his head the moment Bucky’s mouth takes him in and doesn’t stop taking.“Omygod, Bucky, holy shit!”Peter’s teeth nearly bite through the tough skin of his palm like tissue paper. His free hand clenches where it rests on the metal decorative railing and it doesn’t stand a chance against his enhanced strength.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: WinterIronSpider Poly/Triad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648888
Comments: 5
Kudos: 182





	Watch Me Watch You

**Author's Note:**

> Migrating my stuff over from tumblr still. 
> 
> Hello old friends if you recognize this, hello new friends if this is your first time! There are at least 2 more parts to the series on tumblr that I will move over here when I can💕
> 
> Please enjoy Bucky egging Peter on about his crush on Tony via oral persuasion 😉
> 
> Beta'd by theMadStarker💕

Peter sips his glass of champagne and watches Tony travel around the elite party from his place up above, leaning against a railing in a little out of the way balcony. He’s discovered a lot of these old European buildings are full of nooks and crannies to duck away into.

He senses it when someone takes up the spot beside him but doesn’t look away from Tony. Not even when a metal hand slides across the small of his back and hooks onto his opposite hip, pulling him in so he’s tucked up into the other man’s side.

“You’re old enough, doll. Just tell him,” Bucky whispers the words into soft curls. 

He’s known about Peter’s crush longer than he’s known the young man’s identity. It used to sting, before. Then he noticed Peter giving him his own kind of looks, and the sparring sessions turned into cuddling, and then  _ that _ turned into easy affection.

“I’m nineteen. Back in the states, I’m not even old enough to have this.” Peter rolls his wrist and dangles his now empty glass by the tips of his fingers, holding on only with his spider grip. A flush of alcohol burns along the crest of his nose and the tops of his cheeks; it isn’t his first glass of the night.

“Still old enough.” Bucky soothes his metal thumb over the knob of Peter’s hip bone. 

He’s not the best with words. Peter talks enough for the both of them whenever Bucky runs out of things to say.

“He’s had models. Celebrities. He’s even dated Pepper Potts! Pepper. Potts. Bucky, I’m not on Pepper’s level.” Peter sets the glass down before he does something stupid, like drop it in a fit of pique or squeeze it too hard in his emotional state. He taps his blunt nails against the metal twisting artfully around on itself for decoration and mutters the next to himself. “And I never will be.”

“Don’t want that,” Bucky says in reply and then gives Peter a wet kiss on his neck that he edges with enough teeth to distract. Once he’s got Peter’s attention on him, he reaches around and places his flesh hand high up on his thigh. “He’d be lucky to have you, sweetheart.”

“Bucky, there’s people down there. People with cameras.” Peter recognizes that look in those grey-blue eyes.

It doesn’t stop his dick from starting to react to the heat of Bucky’s hand creeping closer. His thighs part for him without a fuss and he whines softly when Bucky stops just at the button to the dress slacks Tony bought him.

“Keep watching him, sweetheart,” Bucky commands in his ear.

He then drops to his knees and worms himself, somehow, into the space between Peter and the balcony railing.

“Bucky!” Peter claps a hand to his mouth and shuts his eyes tight. 

Embarrassment and arousal flush his skin brighter than any of the champagne still floating in his veins. His exclamation hasn’t alerted anyone, thankfully. Even if they look up, now that Bucky is on his knees, he’s hidden from view and all they’d see is a severely red faced teenager.

“Keep your eyes on Tony, Doll.” 

Bucky unbuttons and untucks as he speaks. He pumps Peter a few times, licking his lips. Just saying the older man’s name iss enough to have Peter’s dick twitching visibly in Bucky’s fist and the reaction has him grinning.

Peter bites down onto the center of his palm and stutters his eyes open to do as he’s been told. 

His heavy lidded gaze finds Tony easily; talking to a dignitary or something. Peter should know, he’s looked at the files Tony had prepared for everyone that agreed to go to this gala, but all thoughts of politics and business flies out of his head the moment Bucky’s mouth takes him in and doesn’t stop  _ taking _ .

“Omygod, Bucky, holy  _ shit _ !” 

Peter’s teeth nearly bite through the tough skin of his palm like tissue paper. His free hand clenches where it rests on the metal decorative railing and it doesn’t stand a chance against his enhanced strength.

A pinch from metal fingers has him opening his eyes again. His hips are thrusting into Bucky’s bobbing motions without his say so and he almost forgets what it is he’s looking for.

Right up until he finds it and Tony is looking directly at him.

Peter tries to straighten, to somehow hide the blissed out expression from his crush and mentor, but his elbow knocks the empty glass and he lunges for it before it can go tumbling into the crowd below. His frantic fumbling dislodges Bucky and his heart nearly breaks from the lack of heat and suction.

“What’s wrong, Doll?” Bucky asks, used to Peter’s flailing. He strokes Peter’s cock almost languidly, lips reddened and glistening from his interrupted work.

“H- he’s  _ watching _ us!” Peter whines. His cock doesn’t soften in the least.

“He’s watching  _ you _ , sweet thing. Better put on a good show.” Bucky licks the salty cockhead, tonguing the slit playfully. 

Sex is pretty easy to remember, even if Stevie sometimes says he was into different things back then. Maybe he would have been into sucking off a twink while their Daddy-crush watches, in public, with reporters and cameras everywhere and their friends and colleagues mixed in with the crowd back in the 40′s?

So maybe his tastes has gotten a little screwy over the years.

“I can’t believe you’re doing this… Why do you want me to watch…” Peter’s words die in his throat. 

Tony is  _ smirking _ at him. 

Tony is smirking at him and not breaking eye contact as he brings his glasses up to his face. The glasses Peter knows are linked to JARVIS and capable of hacking into most cameras, recording small reels of footage, and come equipped with  _ x-ray vision _ .

Tony could be watching them right now. 

He could be ordering JARVIS to zoom in and enhance Peter’s face. He could be watching Bucky’s long hair swaying with the up and down rhythm he’s established again. Hell, he could even be meeting Peter’s eyes, watching Peter’s pupils dilate as Peter gets the life sucked out of him through his dick.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!” Peter only gets enough time to tap Bucky’s shoulder probably too hard before he’s coming straight down the ex-assassin’s throat in thick ribbons. 

His eyes never leave Tony’s glasses; he doesn’t even know if Tony's using that feature. His balls throb deliciously when he thinks about Tony recording what he and Bucky just did.

Across the room, Tony raises his champagne glass (full, not shaking or about to drop) to Peter in a salute.


End file.
